


Surprise Me

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Bottom Roy Mustang, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Top Roy/Bottom Ed, My frist time with Toppy Ed... be gentle, Top Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Roy tried to salvage this because his heart might be able to endure the break, but if Ed teased like this, he wasn’t sure he would survive the hemorrhaging.((That makes it sound like way more plot than it has :P))





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to 520 day! Request from the FMA chat the other night for more Top!Ed in this fandom. Which became a prompt for Ed coming back to show Mustang what he's learned... and Mustang realizing he doesn't like Ed being with other people :P Hope you enjoy love! 
> 
> Also, opened up an FMA kink meme over on DW. Please come on over and give us some prompts! [ FMA Kink Meme](https://fmakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)

“Ed?”

It had been three months since they’d last been together but Ed wasn’t usually the kind of guy to stick his tongue down a guy’s throat without even a basic, “I’m here, Bastard!”  Roy wasn’t complaining, but since their first time together – Ed’s first time at all – Ed had never been pushy when it came to sex.   Roy liked a lover who could switch things up though and while he had always been happy enough to be the dominant partner in bed with Ed, he missed having someone who could take control more.

So it was quite the pleasant surprise when Ed walked in, pushed him back against the wall and proceeded to kiss him so hard that Roy entirely missed the fact that he was working his belt open until he had his hand around Roy’s cock, stroking him in just the way he liked.

“You didn’t think I was always gonna be submissive, did you?” Ed asked as he bit Roy’s ear lobe.

Roy dropped his head back against the wall, “Oh fuck.”

“Decided to broaden my horizons a little bit while I was stuck in West City.  Do you know where there is to do in West City, Roy?” Ed asked as he continued to stroke Roy.  “Nothing, so there is no shortage of men at the bars who are willing to fuck away their boredom.”

Something dropped hot and deep in his gut at the thought of Ed fucking other men, but it went the other way as well, and while his libido had plenty of fun things to say about the image in his head, Roy’s heart stuttered at the thought of Ed with someone else.

“And you decided to come show me the fruits of your labor?” Roy asked, breathless because he was getting closer.  Ed bit at his neck and Roy turned his head to give him better access while he reached up and began to unbutton his shirt to give Ed more space to work. 

“I came because I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” Ed said as he twisted his hand just right.  Roy spilled all over Ed’s hand as he crushed his lips to Ed’s.

Ed pulled back from the kiss and Roy was still panting from his orgasm, but Ed grabbed him and began to back him up towards the bedroom.  They began to strip each other in the hallway and left their clothes behind in their wake. 

They were both naked by the time they reached the bed and Roy was pushed back onto the pillows as Ed crawled up between his legs.  There was no hesitation in his movements and Roy sat back and watched as Ed reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the condoms and lube as if this was his own bedroom.  As often as they’d fucked since that first night - Ed had showed up at his door, proclaimed it to be the night he lost his virginity, and proceeded to drive Roy so damn crazy he’d given in and fucked him right there on the living room floor -  it might as well be.

Roy watched as Ed slicked his fingers up before he leaned over him and licked his way into Roy’s mouth.  The kiss was passionate, searching tongues and moans and always more, always deeper.  Ed’s finger pressed against his opening and Roy couldn’t help but moan into Ed’s mouth.  It’d been a while since he’d let someone top him.  He was too busy, and then there were trust issues, and then there was Ed.  He missed the burn of it, the feeling of being full.

“This okay?” Ed asked as he pressed a second finger in.

“A little late to ask now, isn’t it?” Roy teased.

Ed smiled as he leaned over again, playfully biting at Roy’s bottom lip.  Roy sucked in a breath because Roy wasn’t a lip biter like that.  He didn’t teach Ed that.  He dropped his head back and Ed took his exposed neck as an invitation and began to lick and nip at the skin along his neck and collarbone.

Ed had a steady rhythm going as he thrust his fingers into Roy and he matched it, eager for more. 

“Fuck, you want it, don’t you Roy?” Ed asked as he dropped his forehead to Roy’s. 

“Come on, Ed,” Roy whispered as he pressed up against Ed’s lips.  “Fuck me already.”  Yes, he wanted it.  He wanted Ed inside him.  He wanted to feel the burn and slide and feel Ed pulse inside him. 

“You ready?”

“Wanna feel it, Ed,” he said as he brought one hand up to wrap it in Ed’s hair.  “Wanna feel you right now.”

“Hell yeah,” Ed said as he pulled his fingers from Roy’s body.  Roy immediately wanted them back, but he watched as Ed rolled the condom on and leaned over him.  As Ed began to push in, Roy took a deep breath and relaxed.  He normally had to work at trusting a partner like this, but he and Ed already had that.  Years of working together, then becoming friends had taken care of that.  When they’d started this friends-who-fuck thing, it had just taken on another level.  Relaxing under Ed’s touch was remarkably easy.  Easier than any other lover’s touch had ever been.

“Fuck,” Ed said softly as he rolled his hips and began to push into Roy.  Roy moaned out his agreement and wrapped his ankles around the back of Ed’s thighs to pull him in quicker.

“Don’t rush me, Bastard!” Ed teased as he playfully swatted Roy’s leg. 

Roy would have laughed except Ed thrust in hard then.  It wasn’t deep but enough to make Roy scramble for something to hold onto.  He ended up with his arms around Ed’s back and he had no shame in that fact that he was wrapped around Ed like that. 

Ed dropped his head beside Roy’s until his lips were against Roy’s ear.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

And there was no way Roy was going to admit how long he’d wanted it either.  Better for both of them if he didn’t admit to how long he’d had to ward off dreams of long blond hair, tanned skin, and the flash of silver.

“Better make it good then.”

Ed straightened his arms and looked down at Roy, a mischievous grin on his face as he pulled back just a little and thrust back in.  It wasn’t what he wanted, but a mockery of the act, and Roy would beat the hell out of him if he wasn’t so fucking turned on by Ed’s playful dominance. 

“Oh, I think I can handle what you want,” Ed said, then without warning, he thrust all the way in, bottoming out inside Roy until his balls were resting against his ass.  Roy didn’t try to hold back the name he screamed off the walls. 

“Not so smirky now, are you Bastard?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Ed.”

Ed laughed and Roy couldn’t help but smile at the way Ed had his head thrown back.  His hips fucked into Roy though and he didn’t stop. 

Roy never wanted him to.  He was hard again and Ed was fucking beautiful like this.  His hair was loose around his shoulders and his skin was beginning to show a slight sheen of sweat.  More than anything though was the way he looked at Roy.  The years of antagonism were long behind them and now Ed was open, so much more than Roy ever thought he would be.  So much more than Roy ever thought he would want to see.  And as he looked up at Ed, Roy realized he was so much deeper in than he’d ever wanted.

Because seeing Ed like this was like being given the first touch of the sun after years of winter.  Ed’s smile was brilliant and every time he laughed it flowed over Roy and filled him with warmth. 

Ed snapped his hips forward hard and Roy was pulled from his thoughts as his body arched up under Ed.  Ed leaned closer and Roy pressed up to get access to that very talented mouth.  He clenched his fingers in Ed’s hair at the thought of just what else Ed might have learned to do while he was experimenting.  Ed being willing to top certainly gave Roy all sorts of thought, even if he had to kick his possessive streak to the side at the thought of anyone else touching Ed.

“Did they fuck you?”  He hadn’t meant to ask it, but he broke the kiss and the words tumbled out without his permission.

Ed’s hips stuttered for a second, then he stopped moving altogether.

Fuck. 

Roy looked up and Ed was watching him with something indescribable in his eyes.  “Would it bother you, If I said yes?” Ed asked.

“No,” Roy answered.  The smirk Ed gave him said they both knew it was a lie. 

“So it’s okay if I fucked them, but you want to keep my ass all to yourself, is that it?”

“What and who you do is none of my business,” Roy reminded him as he rolled his hips under Ed, trying to make him forget all about this line of conversation.  “I thought you came here to fuck me?”

“I did,” Ed said as he leaned closer and nipped at Roy’s bottom lip again.  “And I will.  But not until you say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you want me all to yourself.  That you don’t want me to be with anyone else.”

“That’s not what this is, Ed,” Roy tried to salvage this because his heart might be able to endure the break, but if Ed teased like this, he wasn’t sure he would survive the hemorrhaging.  Ed thrust lightly into Roy and Roy dropped his head back and closed his eyes, only to realize Ed wasn’t moving again.

“Ed,” he said, frustrated with this turn of events.

“Say it.”

“No.”

Ed thrust into him again, light little drives that teased and tantalized but nothing more.  When he stopped again, Roy glared up at him.  “Fuck me, Ed.”

“Say it.”

Roy didn’t move and Ed rolled his hips while one hand reached between them and began to stroke Roy’s cock in time with the movement.  Roy’s hips moved with the motion and it was so very good.  Fuck, with Ed’s stamina Roy bet he could keep him right on the edge for hours. 

He stopped this time and squeezed around Roy’s cock hard enough to get Roy to stop moving.  “Ed!” he demanded.

“Say it!”

“Fuck me!”

“Say it!”

“Fuck!” Roy was on edge and Ed was trying to break him but he realized it was already too late.  He was too far gone on the alchemist already.  “Yes!  I want you to fuck me, but only me.  I don’t want anyone else to have you like this!  Damn it, Ed, I love you and if you don’t fuck me right now I will get out of this bed and go fucking find someone who will!”

Roy’s eyes widened but they certainly couldn’t be as comically opened as Ed’s.  Before he could think of a way to take it all back, Ed’s lips crashed into his, all teeth and tongue and no finesse, but his hips were moving and Ed was pounding him into the damn mattress.  Roy scrambled to keep hold of Ed’s back and his fingernails dug in.  Ed moaned into his mouth at that and Roy did it again to hear it the second time. 

They were both getting closer to the edge and their kisses had turned open-mouthed, more a sharing of breath than kisses.  Ed caught one of Roy’s knees and pulled it up over his elbow and he began to thrust at the new angle which made Roy arch under him.

“Thought of it every night I was gone,” Ed confessed.  “Every night, wondering who you had in bed with you when I wasn’t there.  Thought I’d learn something new to come back and show you, but I couldn’t let them do it, not when all I wanted was you inside me.  I could do this though.  I could fuck them and close my eyes and pretend it was you because that was all I wanted.”

“Ed,” Roy begged; for more or for Ed to shut up he wasn’t sure. 

“Fuck, you feel so good Roy,” Ed moaned.  “So much better than I’d ever imagined, even after them.  Never wanted anyone the way I want you.  Tell me you’ll fuck me later.  Tonight.  In the morning.  I don’t care.  Just don’t fucking let me out of this bed until we’re both boneless and so fucked out everyone can tell it.”

“Yeah,” Roy whispered against Ed’s lips.  “I can do that,” he said as Ed pulled his other knee up.  He was spread open and unable to do anything but wait on Ed’s whim now, but Ed wasn’t stopping this time.  Roy was bent nearly in two and at Ed’s mercy but he had none.  He thrust hard and fast, brutal, into Roy’s body and Roy felt his climax building even without Ed’s hand on him anymore.

“Ed, please,” he begged.

Ed continued with the harsh pace and Roy’s fingers dug into Ed’s back as he was hit with orgasm once again.  He spilled all over his own chest and Ed was only a moment later, his automail hand digging into the bedding so hard Roy heard it rip. 

Ed stilled inside him and he stayed like that, leaning over Roy with his eyes shut until his breathing evened out. 

“If you don’t move, I think I may never be able to walk again,” Roy said, pushing slightly with his legs.  Ed let out a little huff of a laugh and slid out of his body.  He turned onto his side then sat up on the edge of the bed and tossed the condom into the trash at the bedside.  Roy expected him to come back to bed, but Ed stayed where he was. 

He had a bad feeling about this.

“Did you mean what you said?” Ed finally asked.

Ed’s back was to him and Roy couldn’t read anything but tension from him. 

“You don’t need to worry, Ed,” Roy said softly.  “Just put it off as the things people say in bed.”

“Did you mean it?”

His voice had the quiet calm of danger and Roy wasn’t sure what to make of that.  Ed Elric had always been dangerous.  Most people never understood the full extent of it, but even at 10, Roy had seen how Ed’s extreme dedication, focused intellect, and insurmountable will were a weapon of Ed’s making.

“Ed, I …”  He could lie but he had a feeling Ed would see right through it tonight.  Sometimes, you had to roll the dice and see where it landed.  “Yes.”

Ed’s head bowed and he set his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.  “Ed?” Roy wasn’t sure he should move any closer but he couldn’t stop himself.  “Please, Ed, talk to me,” he said as he lightly set a hand on Ed’s back.  “This doesn’t change anything.”

“It changes everything, Bastard.” And before he knew it, Ed had turned and had his face buried in Roy’s neck.  Roy was knocked onto his back but he held onto Ed, unsure of what else to do.  As much as he could claim to know Ed and to have studied him a fair deal, he knew Ed had never been in a relationship before so there was no way of knowing how he’d react to –

Oh.

“Ed, tell me,” Roy said softly as he pressed a kiss to Ed’s temple.  “Tell me, so I can say it again.”

He felt Ed tremble at the words, but even then, Ed steeled his nerve and looked up at Roy.  “I love you, Bastard.”

Roy smiled as he pulled Ed close for another kiss.  “I love you too, Ed.”

Ed pressed into the kiss and Roy smiled into it and he felt them both relax.  When Ed pulled out of his arms and got out of bed this time, there was nothing suspicious in his body as he moved away from the bed and into the bathroom.  Roy heard the water running and waited a few minutes until Ed came back with a warm washrag. 

Ed sat on the edge of the bed and carefully began to wipe Roy’s body clean before he finally made eye contact with him.  “So, not too bad for our first time together, right?” he asked.

Roy smiled.  “You can do that anytime you want,” he assured him.  “Unless I have a physical test the next morning in which case I will murder you in your sleep when I fail.”

Ed laughed and when he lay back in bed, he opened his arms and Roy settled with his head on Ed’s chest, the opposite of what usually happened.  Though usually he never asked Ed to stay all night and the younger man got up after an hour or so and left.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with this,” Ed confessed. 

“I would try just about anything with you Ed, if you wanted,” Roy admitted.  “You just have to ask.”

“I just figured, you know what you want.  What you like.  You don’t have to experiment because you already did.”

Roy leaned up on one elbow to look at Ed.  “I know what I liked or didn’t like with someone else.  I think there is probably a whole world full of things I would trust you to do that I never did with anyone else.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  I guess we’ll just have to keep trying new things and see.”

Ed cupped his face and brought their lips together.  “I like fucking you,” Ed said softly, “but I still want you to fuck me too.  Is that okay?”

Roy nodded.  “I have no interest in stopping either.  In fact, I am one orgasm ahead of you tonight.  I feel like that really needs to be addressed.”

“True,” Ed said with a grin.

“How should I remedy this horrible oversight?”

Ed laughed and Roy felt the sun settling into his soul.

“Surprise me.”

 

 

 

   

 

 


End file.
